


Day 3 - Feral

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Biting that draws blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Teeth That Are Basically Fangs, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor Leonis thought Nyx was Feral when they first met, but he has proven to be the feral one, at least in the bedroom.





	Day 3 - Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This one's on time at least.
> 
> A maybe less popular interpretation of the prompt, but have fun.

When they'd first met Cor had had one word to describe Nyx Ulric. Feral.

It's not like he had no humanity in him. But the man had been mad with grief at the time and Cor had seen the worst of it, earning himself a black eye.

Once he'd calmed down the man was tense, but introduced himself and shook hands.

Now the Marshall is married to this man and he's long since proven to be the feral one instead.

Cor is not gentle with his lover, within his limits the Glaive enjoys being ravaged and Cor is more than happy to oblige.

Surging forward onto the bed Cor pins his lover's hands above his head with a rough grasp. A deep rumbling growl leaves his throat and he bares his teeth, canines abnormally sharp.

Nyx whines and flushes red and pretends to struggle against the hold. He hasn't used the safeword, he doesn't actually want Cor to let go.

Cor's brain goes into autopilot, the only thing he's focused on now is wrecking his husband.

He sinks his teeth roughly into Nyx's skin, almost deep enough for those pointed teeth to break skin.

Cor is still wearing pants, belt undone. Nyx is naked beneath him. They're both hard, both pressing their hips into each other.

Cor ruts hard down against his lover's hip, dragging his rough jeans against Nyx's sensitive cock.

Soft whines and moans leave the other man driving the Marshall wild.

There's a wet spot spreading on Cor's jeans from his lover's eager cock.

He sinks rough bites into Nyx's pale skin as he lowers himself down to lick at that cock.

“Oh gods~!”

His husband's voice comes out a gasp.

Cor bites down on his hip hard, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth and wrapping his hand around Nyx's cock letting the responding arch of his spine thrust himself into the calloused palm.

“Fuck!”

Nyx swears sharply and his hands grip at Cor's head. Cor snarls lowly.

“Hands above your head.”

With a soft whine his lover's does as he's told.

In reward Cor suddenly takes his entire length into his mouth sucking him with quick bobs of his head.

Gods he loves the sounds his lover makes when he's getting sucked off. They're desperate and breathy and so unlike the cocksure voice he usually has.

He lets his teeth scrape and catch on Nyx's cock, earning gasps and pleas for more from him.

A long careful drag of his sharp right canine along sensitive flesh as he pulled back gets him a curse.

Cor rears up onto his knees and makes a show of yanking open his jeans and freeing his own cock with a smirk.

Then he's tossing Nyx's legs up over his shoulders and shoving his length into him without preamble.

There's no pause for adjustment before he's fucking hard into Nyx's tight hole.

“Ngh fuck~! Oh gods you're fucking beautiful...”

His voice is rough with a snarl and he pushes Nyx's knees up to his chest to kiss him hard. He bites at his husband's lips drawing blood.

Nyx cries out, body tightening.

“Oh gods! Cor please! More!”

He's more than happy to oblige, rutting roughly into him and wrapping his hand around the other man's throat firmly enough to be threatening if it weren't consensual.

It's not long before Nyx spasms under him and with a breathless cry spills across his own chest, thanks to the angle.

Cor doesn't stop, fucking into his lover mercilessly.

He keeps his hand on Nyx's throat and when he finally spills inside him he sinks his teeth into the other man's shoulder so hard it breaks skin.

He's panting hard when he pulls back licking at the blood with a low moan.

Nyx sighs softly shivering at the sensation.

Cor pulls out slowly, licking his lips and allowing his lover's legs to fall.

Nyx leans forward and kisses him long and slow as Cor comes down from the high of orgasm.

“You're a beast.”

“I love you too.”

They collapse onto the bed next to each other still trying to catch their breath.


End file.
